Final Moments
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: Simon Petrikov is dying. His time is almost up. He reflects on his life and his mistakes before the end. However ... someone (or someTHING) won't let Simon move on. WARNING: Sad and tragic. Oneshot.


**Final Moments**

The Mysterious Sentinel: Hello dear readers, I'll keep this introduction brief. This story will be told from the Point Of View of the Ice King, aka Simon Petrikov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, it belongs to Cartoon Network.

* * *

This is it.

After all this time.

It's over.

I'm done, my time in this world is over.

"_**I can help you!"**_

No. Never.

I'm dying.

"_**It's alright, I won't let you."**_

After all this time.

After all the things I've seen.

After all the things I've… done.

It's all over.

"_**No… it's not over Simon."**_

I'm always hearing things.

These voices won't leave me alone.

Maybe they will when I'm gone.

I hope so.

"_**I'm not going anywhere, I can help you!"**_

I'm not even sure how long it's been.

But I know it's been too long.

I thought it would never end

"_**It's NOT over!"**_

It's all over.

Finally.

My time has come.

I accept it.

But I still have some regrets.

"_**YOU ARE NOT DYING!"**_

I regret the things I never got to do,

The places I never got to go,

"_**There's still time, if you would just listen…"**_

But most of all…

I regret not seeing her one last time…

"…_**Simon…"**_

She'll never know what happened to me.

Even if she did…

She probably wouldn't care.

"_**She would care…"**_

Not after what I did to her…

"_**You won't know."**_

It's probably better this way.

She can move on, find someone else…

Someone better.

"_**You're time is NOT up."**_

I feel it…

I…

I can barely think.

My head is swimming,

My limbs are wobbling,

"_**Simon! Stop it! I WON"T LET YOU DIE!"**_

My stomach is churning, it-

"Bleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"_**Oh Simon! Gross!"**_

* * *

I started to stand up, but I wasn't done and more vomit shot out of my mouth into the bucket I was clutching close to me.

"Hey, I'm feeling loads better!"

"Oh, Simon! What the hell did you eat?"

I looked away from the filled bucket and saw Marceline holding her nose.

"I don't know, maybe some bad fish? How long have you been here?"

"Don't you remember? You called and asked me if I could come over and jam, I show up and you're moaning into a bucket saying you're dying."

"Oh yeah, I guess you were that weird voice I heard. Who's Simon?"

She had a weird look on her face for a second, and then she looked confused.

"Simon?"

"Yeah, you kept saying "Simon". Was someone else here?"

"No, Simon's, uhhhhh… I mean someone _was_ here!"

She had that weird look on her face again, was she nervous? Or is that "tired"?

"Wait a sec, Marcy. I know what's goin' on 'round here!"

She gulped, and kept looking nervous/tired. I had her now.

"Okay, Ice King, you got me. Simon is my imaginary friend."

"I KNEW IT! Yeah yeah! I was right! I was right! I was right!"

"Okay IK! Calm down!"

"So, The Big Bad Vampire Queen has a big bad secret!"

"Yeah, it is kinda embarrassing…"

"No sweat Marceline, everybody's got a little secret. But _you_ have a big secret!"

"Okay tough guy, what's your secret?"

"…Well, it's… You won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not, just don't tell anyone _my_ secret."

"Deal! Ok, my secret is…"

I lean in and whisper my secret in her ear. You never know, a ninja could be hiding somewhere and listening to us!

"I… have a crush on Princess Bubblegum."

Marceline chuckled a little.

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah, why am I hiding it _too_ well?"

"No, I think she knows."

"Oh good!"

I remembered what happened yesterday, it made me feel really sad.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

I sighed.

"Oh, yesterday Bubblegum pounded on my pinky and made me give her the password to get into Wizard City. Still hurts too."

Marceline frowned.

"Hey IK, I just remembered, I have to go… flip a squid. Can I get a rain check on that jam sesh?"

"A what what on the who now?"

"Can I come back later so we can work on that song?"

"Oh, right, sure!"

Marceline picked up her axe bass and flew out the window; I walked over and waved at her.

"See ya later Marcy!"

She waved back and I thought I heard her say something, but I'm not sure. It sounded like she said:

"I'll be back Simon."

* * *

TMS: APRIL FOOLS! I totally got you didn't I?

Dark Specter: I concede, you honestly tricked me.

TMS: Of course I did, I-

*Splash*

TMS: _Ack! _

DS: *Laughs maniacally*

TMS: You… you… **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

DS: No wait, it comes out. But you might want to shave your head.

TMS: **AND **_**YOU**_** MIGHT WANT TO **_**RUN**_**!**


End file.
